Change is Good
by sierrap123
Summary: Akemi Berlitz is just a normal, incrediblely rich girl with a chara. Starting middle school in a new country can be tough, Especially when you spend that whole school year with smooth talking Kukai Souma. Excepting Oc's
1. I NEED your Ocs

**I am now excepting Oc's for this story:**

Name:

Age (12-14):

Gender:

Appearance (specify which uniform shown on bottom, accessories excepted):

Out of School Outfit (what they wear when school is out):

Personality:

Home Town/City:

Chara:

History:

Interest (instrument or sports they play, clubs they're in, ECT.):

Level of Intelligence:

Ambition (doctor, lawyer, owner, ECT.):

Desired part (friend, enemy, ally, classmate, acquaintance, ECT.):

Romantic relationship (yes/no):

This story will be full of fangirls/boys, snotty people, mean people, nice people, popular people and on and on and on, so I need to fill that void with a lot of oc's. If your oc is not put in the first couple of chapters be sure to check your inbox frequently because I really will be using a lot of people. I will always give you a notice when I am about to use your character, now here's an example…

**Name**: Akemi Berlitz

**Age**: 12

**Gender**: female

**Appearance**: girl's uniform 2, curly medium length white hair, violet eyes, maroon ribbon that she always wears in her hair

**Out of School Outfit**: blue tube top with white ruffles at the top, short grey jacket with medium sleeves, black mini skirt, silver ballet shoes, short white gloves, maroon ribbon

**Personality**: very calm and lady-like, stubborn, smart, does not like to lose, very nice but amazingly dense, does not know much about the real world (not street smart), will go out of her way to help others

**Home Town/City**: Paris, France

**Chara**: Odaijini- outgoing, hyperactive, and impatient red headed nurse

**History**:Was born into the rich Berlitz family and lived a protected life in the lap of luxury. Rarely saw her parents, who worked non-stop and barely ever came home. Was very close to the prince of France, Anthony who she got a crush on, is engaged to the 3rd in line to for the English throne, Hiroki.

**Interest**:plays piano, violin, and flute, has a secret love for soccer

**Level of Intelligence**:A+

**Ambition**: wants to be a nurse but is forced into becoming the CEO of the Berlitz Company

**Desired Part**:Co-Hero

**Romantic Relationship**: Yes

School Uniforms:

**Boys Uniform 1**- black slacks, red un-tucked button up shirt, red tie, black blazer with school emblem, red shoes  
**Boys Uniform 2- **red un-tucked button up shirt with school emblem, black slacks, red tie, red shoes

**Girls Uniform 1- **plaid red mini-skirt, white button up shirt, loose black button up cardigan with school emblem, choice of socks or tights (need to specify), red shoes, red bow**  
Girls Uniform 2- **plaid red mini-skirt, white button up shirt, black blazer with school emblem, choice of socks or tights (need to specify), red shoes, red bow

And there you go :D hopefully I'll get a lot of Oc's because I need them


	2. Strangers in My House

**Strangers in My House**

**Hooray! This is my first story for Shugo Chara. I made an OC for this show and I thought it would be a good idea to try her out. Enjoy the story! ^-^**

**-...-**

"Ake-chan, get out of bed now!"

Akemi heard faint yelling as she peacefully lay in bed, then felt tapping on her head. "Get up, get up, GET UP!" the same voice screamed.

She drowsily sat up, immediately seeing a very annoyed looking guardian character glaring at her. "Ohayou Odaijini." she said petting the red headed floating friend with her index finger, still half asleep.

Odaijini bowed quickly. "You'll be late for school Ake-chan." she said more calmly than before.

Akemi bowed slightly and hopped off her bed. "Hai, thank you." she said, flipping her white hair as a way of waking herself up.

"Young mistress, it's time for breakfast." Akemi heard a voice just outside her door as she pulled up her plaid, red skirt.

"Yes Iku." Akemi stated, opening the door an soon walking down the large stairs.

She was greeted with a line of maids and a line of butlers making a way for her.

"Mother and father are still in France, am I right?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Yes young mistress." one of her maids said quickly.

Akemi nodded. She walked into the the dining room and grabbed a piece of toast, ignoring the elaborate breakfast set out for her. She then paced out the front entrance. "I'm walking today!" she called out to her chauffeur.

**-...-**

Akemi stared at the castle like building. "Reminds me of our house back home…" she mumbled to her chara.

Odaijini nodded. "This will be your school for the next 3 years." she said happily.

Akemi nodded and walked to the school's entrance. For a whiles, she just stood there, surprised at the amount of kids.

"You gonna walk in, or will I have to carry you?" Akemi heard a voice soon after she got to the front.

Akemi turned around to see a boy her age, though he was about three inches taller. He had green eyes and unruly brown hair. Though sounded annoyed, he was grinning at her.

"Yo, dozing off again?" he said pushing her head back with his index finger.

Akemi rubbed the spot where he pushed. "Sorry, Souma-san." she stated calmly, she knew about all the teachers, as well as all the most popular kids in the school.

Kukai ignored her comment. "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

Akemi nodded. "How, did you know that I was new though?" she said trying to look at everything but him.

Kukai smirked. "It's not everyday that a cute girl comes here." he said walking past her.

"Watch your back, a lot of boys have been staring at you."

Akemi tried to pretend that she didn't hear Kukai's 'cute' comment. "Uh, wait please." Akemi said. "Would you mind showing me the 7th grade star class?"

Kukai nodded. "But you owe me one." he said.

"How relaxed." Akemi mumbled to herself, though Kukai still heard her.

"Someone's a little grumpy today." he said grinning.

**-...-**

Akemi sweat dropped at the mass amount of noise. "T-This is our class?" she asked.

"Yep," Kukai said also sweat dropping, he sighed. "Crazy kids." he said walking in.

Akemi shrugged and walked in after him. As if it was planned, the room became dead silent as soon as she entered.

Akemi looked at them, then back to Kukai. "Why are these people staring at me Souma-san?" she asked him.

Kukai shrugged. "Told you that you were pretty." he said. "Good luck putting up with all of this." he took his seat at the front of the class and winked at her.

Akemi scowled at him, then brought her attention to the rest of the class. Just then the teacher walked in, he paused when he saw Akemi. "You must be Berlitz Akemi-sama." he said.

Everyone in the class gasped. "She's apart of the Berlitz family!" a girl said, clearly astonished.

"Now she's not only hot, but rich too!" one of the boys cooed.

"DIBS!" 5 boys in the class yelled at the same time.

Akemi sighed. "This again…" she mumbled.

"Well," the teacher said. "You can take that empty seat next Souma Kukai."

Kukai smirked as Akemi groaned and sat next him. "Way to start off my first day." Akemi mumbled. Kukai silently chuckled.

**-...-**

"Souma-san, would you mind letting me go." Akemi stated calmly.

Kukai and Akemi were walking home, while Kukai refused to let go of Akemi's hand until she showed him her chara.

Kukai continued walking. "Then show me your chara." he said not turning around.

Akemi panicked to herself. "I don't know what you're-"

"Liar."

Kukai turned Akemi around and held her by her shoulders. "You're not leaving till I see your chara." he said with a surprising smirk on his face.

"Well," Akemi twiddled her fingers . "She left as soon as she walked me to school." she said truthfully.

Kukai smiled. "Then we'll go to your house." he said matter-of-factly.

Akemi frowned. "I don't want to go there." she said stubbornly.

Kukai turned around and held Akemi's hand. "But as long as I hold your hand, you kinda have no choice." he chuckled.

Akemi started struggling. "How do you even know where my house is?" she asked.

"Are you stupid?" Kukai asked. "Your crazy fanboys gave me the address."

Akemi sweat dropped. "Well how did they find it…?"

"Beats me."

Kukai suddenly let go of her hand. He marveled at the amazingly large building. "…This is your house…" he asked flabbergasted.

Akemi nodded, opening the gates with her key. "Yeah, it is..." she whispered.

Kukai patted Akemi on the head. "You okay?" he asked sincerely.

Akemi sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh," Kukai suddenly said. "I invited all of the guardians here, also."

As if on cue, Kukai and Akemi heard a voice getting louder, and louder.

"Kukai-chi!" the voice chimed.

Kukai turned around happily. "Hey guys!" he said waving.

Akemi turned to see 5 kids running to her and Kukai. Though this was their first meeting, she recognized them all. Yaya soon stopped in front of the two. "Who's that?" she said pointing to Akemi.

Kukai quickly answered for her. "Her name's Akemi Berlitz, she's new at my school." he said happily.

Yaya stared at her, creating an awkward silence (awkward to Akemi at least). "You're prettier than Rima-chi!" she said looking at her shining purple eyes and silky white hair.

"So you're a Berlitz then?" Tadase said finally catching up to Yaya. "You come from a very elite family.

Akemi nodded. "I guess…" she mumbled.

"Well you don't seem very well." Nadehiko said curiously.

Akemi quickly opened the door, obviously trying to avoid his statement. "Let's go inside now."

"Welcome back, young mistress!" Everyone was suddenly greeted by servants as far as the eye could see.

All but Akemi were surprised by the vast amount of people; she nodded. "Please bring refreshments for me and my guest, we'll be in the party room."

She led everyone into a large highly decorated room. "So, what are you guys doing at my house?" she asked slapping her hand on the huge table.

"Well it's simple," Kukai started.

"No!" Akemi interrupted. "I have to hear it from someone I can trust."

Kukai went to sulk in a corner.

"You, with the pink hair!" Akemi said pointing to Amu. "Tell me why you're all at my house."

Amu sweat dropped. "Uh, Kukai-kun invited us." she said.

Akemi glared at Kukai and picked him up by his collar. "Everything always seems to come back to you, Souma-san." she glared.

"Geez," Kukai said picking Akemi up. "You're pretty strong you know."

Akemi glared at him. "Put. Me. Down."

Kukai started chuckling. "You only seem to get mad at me," he said not putting Akemi down. "Why is that?"

Akemi didn't answer, but instead, kicked Kukai in the shin so he'd put her down. "Thank you." she stated calmly.

Everyone started laughing. "I still don't know why you people our in my house." Akemi said bitterly.

"I already told you." Kukai explained. "We're not leaving till we see your guardian character."

"Ake-chan, do you have friends over?" Odaijini floated into the party room. "I felt an unusual amount of chara in this room."

Odaijini stopped when she saw the people in the room, she bowed. "Konichiwa minna." she said floating up to Akemi.

"Is this your chara?" Yaya asked eagerly. "It's so cute!"

Akemi smiled sweetly. "Thank you Yaya-san." she said.

"Since we've seen your chara, I guess we can leave now." Amu said walking off.

Rima and Tadase followed her out. "Goodbye, Akemi-sempai." Rima said.

"But I wanna stay with Akemi-chi!" Yaya cried.

Nadehiko dragged her out the door. "Nobody said that it was vice versa." he said.

"Hey Akemi," Kukai said when everyone was gone. "Why don't you like your life?" he asked while Daichi started a conversation with Odaijini.

Akemi didn't look him in the face. "You just wouldn't understand…" she mumbled.

Kukai took Akemi's shoulder. "You can trust me."

Akemi looked down to the floor. "Go home Souma-san…" she said.

Kukai shook his head. "You have to tell me what's wrong." he said putting on a soft smile.

"No." Akemi said. "As soon as I trust someone, they just go off and leave me!" After realizing what she said, Akemi covered her mouth.

"Uh, Akemi, what are you talking about?" Kukai asked, genuinely confused.

"…Souma-san," Akemi said. "I'm sorry, but… I've only known you for one day."

"Look, Akemi," Kukai murmured. "There might be some bad people in this world, but I'm not one of them. You have to trust me."

Akemi pondered, but shook her head. "I'm sorry Souma-san, but I can't get close to you." she said.

Kukai wrapped his arms around Akemi, much to her surprise. "You can Akemi, what do I have to do to get that through your head!" he whispered softly in her ear.

Akemi blushed. "No! I can't let this happen again!" she yelled pushing Kukai off of her.

She dragged Kukai and Daichi out the door. "Sorry Souma-san, but you have to go." she said then closed the door.

Akemi slid down to the floor and sighed. "Not again…" she mumbled.

Odaijini looked at her worriedly. "Ake-chan…" she whispered to herself.

**-...-**

**Just so you know, Odaijini means take care in Japanese. The reason Odaijini was born was because of Akemi's dream to be a nurse, and run her family's business at once. What happened in Akemi's past, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	3. My New Best Friend

**My New Best Friend**

**Welcome to the club, Hinata. She will be the first of many Ocs that I'll put in this story.**

**-...-**

"Akemi!" Kukai yelled to the girl.

Akemi was presently walking to school, as Kukai caught up to her. She froze. "Err… Hi Souma-san." She answered awkwardly.

Kukai stopped and turned her around so she faced him. "Akemi, what's wrong?" he asked.

Akemi stood still. "…Err…"

Kukai frowned. "Hey! What's wrong with you Akemi?" he yelled, shaking the girl.

Akemi realized that Kukai was holding her, and roughly pushed him away. "Gomen-ne, Souma-san." She said quietly, furrowing her eyebrows.

Kukai sighed. "I don't get you, Akemi." He said. "You give me mixed signals."

"I just… can't Souma-san." She whispered.

Kukai nodded. "I really don't want it to be that way, Akemi." He said, obviously determined.

Akemi stayed silent. Suddenly Kukai pulled her close to him. "Make up your mind Akemi." he whispered before clashing his lips unto her's.

Akemi stood fazed. "S-Souma-kun…" she stuttered, touching her lips.

Kukai winked. "No matter what you choose." He said. "Just don't forget me in the process."

"KAWAII!" A blonde haired girl said watching them.

Both Akemi and Kukai sweat dropped. "Who the heck are you?" Kukai suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at the girl.

The blue eyed girl smiled. "My name is Hinata Tachibana." She said.

Akemi clapped her hands together as if she remembered something. "Oh," she said. "You must be the new exchange student."

Hinata nodded. "I hail from the far land of New York." She said twirling around in a circle.

"I see," Akemi said calmly. "You must have had a hard time getting here." She said.

"Nope!" Hinata said excitedly. "It only took a simple plane ride to get to Tokyo."

Kukai glared. "Why didn't you just stay in New York?" He asked bitterly.

Hinata stared in amazement at Kukai. "You have a pretty girlfriend." She said randomly.

Kukai twitched. "What the heck."

Hinata suddenly bowed. "I hope we have a great year together." She said as if nothing had previously happened.

Akemi bowed, sweat dropping. "Err, me too, Hinata-san."

"Hey!" Kukai suddenly yelled. "Why don't you call me by my first name?" he asked irritated.

Akemi rolled her eyes. "Come on Hinata-san, Souma-kun, we'll be late for school if we don't get going." She said.

**-...-**

Kukai continued to secretly glare at Hinata every time Akemi wasn't looking. They were at her house, after a long day of school.

"Is something wrong Kukai-kun?" Hinata finally asked.

Kukai shook his head, then closed his eyes and fell back to the floor. While Kukai was lying down he spotted something under the bed.

Akemi saw Kukai and quickly took the object. "Were you looking at this?" she asked holding the picture up.

Kukai nodded.

"What's that?" Hinata asked excitedly.

Akemi happily turned the picture around. "It's a picture of me and my fiance Arthur." She said. In fact, it was a picture of Akemi in a white sundress, having tea with a boy her age.

Kukai furrowed his eyebrows. _'Fiance?' _he thought to himself.

"Wow, he's adorable!" Hinata said staring happily at the smiling golden haired, brown eyed boy.

Kukai turned away. "Whatever…" he said lying back down on the floor.

"So how is he?" Hinata asked excitedly.

Akemi looked at her weirdly. "What?"

Hinata sighed. "Is he nice, sweet, smart?" she asked, leaning in with every word.

Akemi blushed. "W-well," she said. "…He's really sweet and smart, cool, kind, and he's really good at sports."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "He's sounds a lot like Kukai-kun." She stated.

Both Kukai and Akemi looked at Hinata. "I'm nothing like Arthur." Kukai said bitterly.

Hinata giggled. "Deniaaal." She sang.

Akemi flushed and got up. "I-I'll go get some more tea!" she said rushing out of the room.

Hinata smirked when Akemi closed the door. "Kukai and Akemi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she said happily.

Kukai blushed. "Shut up," he said throwing a pillow at her. "Do you think I control my feelings?"

Hinata took the pillow and started balancing it on her head. "That's what makes this situation more and more fun!" she said.

Kukai groaned. "I can't do this anymore." He said. "I have to tell her how I feel."

Hinata sighed. "But I just got into this story." She said. "OH! Ask Akemi-chan out on a date!"

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Do you know my chances of her saying yes?" he asked. "Plus she has that stupid Arthur to marry."

Hinata shook her head. "Kukai, you're like the most popular kid in our school." She said. "And forget Arthur, if Akemi falls in love with you, she can just cancel the engagement."

Kukai shrugged. "I doubt it." He mumbled.

Hinata clapped her hands together. "Flirt with her!" she yelled. "Flirt with her till she can see red in her eyes!"

Kukai sweat dropped. "I don't really think that'll-"

"Do it or forever live with the fact that Akemi will marry someone else." Hinata said calmly.

Kukai remained silent.

At that moment, Akemi walked in. "Since it's cold out, I made hot chocolate before you two go home." She said.

Once she sat down it became silent.

"So… what did you guys talk about while I was gone?"

Kukai chuckled. "Nothing much." He said happily.

Akemi looked at Kukai weirdly. "Souma-kun, have you eaten anything weird today?" she asked.

Kukai shook his head and grinned lightly. "You just make me so happy." He said softly.

Akemi blushed. "Souma-kun, you're acting very weird." She said.

Kukai put his arm around Akemi's shoulder. "I just think you're being too conservative." He said.

Hinata got up, smiling to herself. "Well, I have to get home before my dad freaks out." She said.

Akemi sighed. "Wanna take the limo?" she asked. "It's not like I use it."

"Nope!"

Hinata slammed the door on her way out.

Kukai quickly fell down to the floor, taking Akemi along with him. "I'm so tired." He said simply.

Akemi groaned. "Kukai, get off of me."

"Aw," Kukai said. "But it's so cold in here."

"Use a blanket."

Suddenly, Kukai pinned Akemi down to the floor. "Somebody's nervous." He said.

Akemi blushed. "N-no I'm not!" she said, suddenly becoming frantic.

Kukai smirked. "Oh really," he said. "Then why are you so tense, Akemi-chan?" he asked.

Akemi flushed. "D-Don't call me that." She said.

Odaijini giggled happily in her half opened egg.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "You are in no position to speak to me that way." He said.

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "Let me go, Souma-kun." She said.

Kukai shook his head. "You can't make me." He said.

Akemi smirked. "I didn't want to hurt you, Souma-kun." She said. In a slip second, Akemi turned around her position with Kukai.

"What did I tell you?" Akemi asked.

Kukai grinned. "You know, I can easily pin you down again." He said.

"Yeah right," Akemi said. "Let's see you try-"

Suddenly, Kukai pinned Akemi to a wall. "Told ya." He said happily.

Akemi glared. "Let me go, Souma-kun." She said.

Instead of answering, Kukai kissed her. "You-can't-make-me." He said softly, before kissing Akemi again.

Akemi pushed Kukai back. "Sorry Souma-kun, it's not that I don't like you," Akemi said. "It's just that, every time…"

Kukai got a worried look on his face. "Akemi… tell me why." He said.

Akemi tilted her head to the side. "What?" she asked.

"Why do you keep leaving me in the dark like this?" Kukai asked.

Akemi shook her head. "You know Kukai, people leave you," she said. "No matter how much you love them, they always find some way to leave you."

Suddenly, a blue eyed, blue hair boy pranced in. "Akemi-chan, bonjour, comment vas-tu?" he asked.

Akemi stared wide-eyed. "Anthony, what are you doing here in Tokyo?" she asked.

Before Anthony could answer, Hinata hopped in through the window in her black orb transformation. "I want to meet the prince too!" she yelled.

Hinata then realized what she did. "Hehe… whoops…" she mumbled.

**-...-**

"W-Wait! He's the prince of France?" Kukai widened his eyes, pointing at Anthony, who just looked at him confusedly.

Akemi nodded slowly. "Yeah..." she mumbled. "And he's not suppose to leave the country grounds."

Anthony smiled. "But I had to see you Akemi-chan!" he said happily as he wrapped his arms around the purple eyed girl. "Akemi-chan daisuki!"

Kukai felt himself getting jealous.

"What's your relationship with Akemi, anyway?" Hinata asked for him.

Anthony sat there for a while, as if he was pondering his answer. "Akemi is my best friend! We used to sleep together, and take baths together, and I use to kiss her all my time-"

"Anthony," Akemi said flicking Anthony's head. "Don't make stuff up."

**-...-**

**Comment vas-tu means: How are you**

**Akemi-chan daisuki means: I love you Akemi-chan**

**Gomen-ne means: Sorry, okay?**

**Kawaii means: cute**


	4. Getting to Know His Roots

**Getting to Know His Roots**

**Thank you all for the OC's that I got :D I made this based on when (or if) the French throne gets restored.**

**-…-**

Akemi quietly walked through the park, trying to find an explanation for Anthony's appearance. "Why would the prince come here?"

Just then, a soccer ball rolled in front of Akemi, she skillfully tossed around with her feet and kicked it back up so that it would land in her hands. She smiled softly.

"Akemi!" Akemi looked up and saw Kukai running up to her. "What are you doing here, don't you have a park at your house or something?" he asked jokingly.

"It gets lonely at my house…" Akemi said a bit sadly. "So I come here every so often."

Kukai grinned. "Would you like to come to my house for once?" he asked.

**-…-**

"Souma-kun, how is it… being with your family every day?" Akemi asked quietly after a long walk of mostly silence.

Kukai was furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay I guess, they can get annoying at times though, they always want to know exactly what's going on in my life, you know?" he said sighing.

Akemi shook her head. "…Not really…" she said. "To my parents, I'm just an heir. I've seen them once, but I've only talked to them on the phone… I'm glad I have Odaijini though."

Kukai suddenly held Akemi, catching her off guard. "Akemi, you'll always have me, ne?" he said softly.

Akemi blushed but nodded.

"And who might this be?" A teenage boy with long auburn hair asked looking at Kukai with a bored expression.

Kukai suddenly jumped back when he heard that voice. "U-Unkai, what are you doing here?" he asked trying to stay calm.

Unkai rolled his eyes. "You're right in front of our house, doofus." He said stoically.

Kukai and Akemi looked up, and in fact, Kaidou and Rento were smirking through a window while Shuusui was reading a book by a different window trying to not look interested (though he clearly was).

Both Kukai and Akemi blushed. "Oh…" Kukai said scratching the back of his head.

**-…-**

"Are you going out with my brother?" Rento asked excited and shiny eyed.

Akemi simply shook her head, not flustered at all. "I met him at school." She said calmly.

"Really," Kaidou said. "Then how did he kidnap you into coming here?" he asked happily.

Akemi sighed. "I agreed to come here onii-san…" she said.

"Honto," Unkai asked surprised, though his face expression didn't show it. "For what possible reason could anyone like Kukai?" he asked silently laughing to himself.

"Well…" Akemi said slightly blushing. "His smile… it seems like he had the best life in the world to have a smile like that. He's so helpful and upbeat, he's a really happy person, and he changes the whole world to fit into his perspective. Of course though he's an idiot, and over ecstatic, and rude, and… I'm sure you know all about him by now."

Kukai's brother's burst out laughing.

"How cute," Shuusui said closing his book.

"When will you get married?" Rento asked ecstatically.

"Eh?" Akemi said scratching her head.

Kukai came in and grabbed Akemi's hand. "What the heck did you say to her?" he asked suspiciously.

Kaidou smirked. "We were just asking-"

Kukai kicked a ball to Kaidou's face and was already up the stairs before anyone could object. He slammed the door.

"I think I've seen that girl somewhere before…" Unkai said.

"She's a Berlitz," Shuusui said immediately (it seemed as if all of the brothers were ignoring Kaidou, who was wincing in pain 5 inches away from them).

"Oh, I remember!" Rento said. "The news was filled with her when she came from France."

**-...-**

"Souma-kun, you have such a big family…" Akemi said sitting Japanese style under a kotatsu in Kukai's room.

Kukai sighed. "Yeah, but sometimes they just drive me crazy." He said. "Being an only child, you probably don't really know."

"I do have an older brother," Akemi said calmly.

Kukai was utterly surprised. "Is he back in France with your parents?" he asked now interested.

"His body is…" Akemi mumbled under her breath so Kukai wouldn't hear. "I haven't seen or talked to him in a very long time." She said stoically.

Kukai felt the odd tension in the room. "Maybe I should go get some more tea." He said getting up and leaving the room.

At the corner of her eye, Akemi saw a soccer ball and started kicking and playing with it. She smiled to herself as she dribbled it between her legs, and kicked it up into her hands.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Kukai was leaning on the edge of the door smirking. "I came to ask what kind of tea you wanted, but obviously you'd rather play soccer."

Akemi flushed and dropped the ball. "S-Souma-kun… w-what, um, I was…"

Kukai took the ball out of Akemi's hands. "Who knew that Akemi Berlitz herself, would be any good at soccer." He said laughing.

Akemi frowned sadly. "P-Please don't tell anyone! If my parents find out they'll-"

"If I remember correctly, your parents didn't pay any attention to you." Kukai crossed his arms.

Akemi nodded. "Yes but when I was younger, there was a boy who taught me how to play soccer, and when my parents found out, they told me if they ever found out I was playing soccer I would never be able to meet another child again." She said sadly.

Kukai was taken back. "They said that to you?" he asked alarmed.

Akemi nodded. "But it doesn't matter, they always say that kind of stuff…" she said trying to sound happy.

Kukai sighed. "Are you really happy about all of this, the way you live I mean?" he asked.

Akemi shrugged. "After 7 years of this sort of thing… no, I'm not." She said looking away. "I've always wanted to leave."

**-The Next Day-**

"We will be getting a new student in our class today; he is new to this country so treat him nicely." The teacher said.

After that Anthony walked in. "Enchantée, I hope we get to know each other well." He said bowing once he was at the front of the class. All of the girls in the class swooned at his smile (except for Akemi and Hinata who sweat dropped).

"Akemi-chan!" Anthony said running up to Akemi and holding her hands. "I haven't seen you for two whole days Akemi-chan, I told Arthur-kun where you were and he said that he will be coming here too!" he said happily.

Akemi paused. "Y-You told Arthur that I came here?" she asked trying to sound calm.

Anthony nodded. "Now the three of us can be toge-"

The teacher cleared his throat. "Um, Orléans-kun," he said sighing. "Could you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

Anthony blinked. "Don't they already know who I am?" he asked innocently.

The teacher sweat dropped. "His name is Orléans Anthony-kun, he is the prince of France." He said quickly, pausing for the 'wows'. "Anthony-kun, could you please take that seat next to Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?" Anthony protested. "But I want to sit by Akemi-chan!"

The teacher sweat dropped. "I'm sorry Anthony, but Kukai already sits next to her." he said, beginning to get irritated.

Anthony puffed out his cheeks. "Kukai-kun, move."

The class burst out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata grabbed and Anthony's ear and practically dragged him to the seat next to her, ignoring his protest. "There! Sit there and like it!"

**-Lunch-**

"So why are you here Anthony?" Hinata asked confused. "Don't they need you back in France?"

Anthony pondered. "I want to see Akemi more than they need me." He said calmly.

Hinata giggled while Kukai glared at Anthony and Akemi turned red.

"Anyway," Hinata said trying to change the subject. "Do you know what chara are?" she asked.

Anthony nodded humbly. "I have a chara, but I'm afraid he's asleep right now." He said bringing out a gold box with a dark blue egg in it, decorated with light blue crowns.

Kukai groaned. "How long will you be staying here anyway?" he asked.

Anthony smiled brightly. "Until Akemi-chan comes back home with me." He said cheerfully.

Kukai growled. "I've had enough of you!" he yelled, pouting in his seat.

Hinata laughed. "I have to say sire, you may be here for a very long time." She said calmly.

Akemi nodded in agreement. "Anthony-kun, I already told you that I have no intention of going back to France…" she said sadly.

Anthony looked determined. "Akemi-chan, if you don't go, you'll miss your brother's-"

"I'm not going."

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. "Akemi, I thought you loved hi-"

"I told you I'm not going!" she yelled running out of the cafeteria with a blurring vision, and tear stained eyes (gaining the attention of everyone in the area).

Anthony gave an exasperated sigh. "Why won't she go?" he mumbled to himself. Kukai got up and ran after Akemi, trying not to glare at Anthony.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on, sire?" she asked confused.

Anthony sighed. "Akemi's brother… he's about to have his funeral…"

**-…-**

"Akemi!" Kukai yelled quickly catching up to Akemi and grabbing her hand to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

Akemi tried her best not to cry as she and Kukai stood in the forest just outside the school building. "S-Souma-kun, I didn't know you followed me here." She tried to say without emotion.

Kukai crossed his arms. "You act like I can't tell what's going on in your head." He said rolling his eyes. "You always try to hide your feelings, why is that?"

Kukai soon found Akemi with her arms around him, silently sobbing, he flushed. "A-Akemi, are you sure you're okay?" he asked half joking.

"Souma-kun," Akemi said in a weak voice. "My brother… is dead…"

**-Flashback-**

"Onii-chan, wanna go play?" A 5 year old Akemi asked her 17 year old brother. The two were in front of an extremely large mansion that they called home.

Ikuto smiled softly at his little sister. "Sure," he said happily as he brought out Akemi's favorite ball out of nowhere.

Akemi's eyes brighten when she saw the ball. "Are you sure you want to use your favorite ball Ikuto-ni?" she asked.

Ikuto smiled brightly. "As long as I get to play with you, it's fine." He said.

A few minutes later, Akemi and Ikuto were playing soccer. "You're so good!" Akemi said trying to kick the ball into a goal though it ended up in the street.

Ikuto chuckled. "You kicked it into the street Akemi, I'll get it!" he said running into the street. As Ikuto was about to pick up the ball, Akemi saw him pause. After Akemi realized what was happening, her whole world stopped.

"I-Ikuto-ni…" she whispered as the car on the street collided with him.

"IKUTO!"

**-…-**

"Akemi didn't smile anymore after that… Ikuto was the only family she had contact with, but he ended up dying." Anthony said in a sadly.

Hinata sighed. "That explains a lot…" she said calmly. "Demo, Akemi still hasn't gotten over it, has she?"

Anthony shook his head slowly. "After he died her parents put more pressure on her to work harder… she once told me that she wanted to get her life over with so she could have a family again…" he said depressed.

Hinata couldn't believe was she was hearing. "T-That was it… I knew Akemi was hiding something, but this is just… Anthony, I will change this!" she said determined.

Anthony was taken back by Hinata's words. "Hinata, I'm afraid there's a low chance of that." He said.

Hinata smirked. "As long as there's a slight chance, I know I'll be able to do it." She said as Anthony slightly blushed.

**-…-**

"Because of that, I know that I'm not meant to be loved in this world." Akemi said hopelessly.

Kukai widened his eyes. "A-Akemi… you don't honestly believe that, do you?" he said almost speechless.

"I don't know what to believe any more, Souma-kun…" Akemi said without a speck of life in her words. "To be honest, the sooner my life is over, the better."

Kukai hugged Akemi with a tight grip. "Akemi, how do you think I'd feel if you died?" he asked seriously.

Akemi remained silent.

"Souma-kun..." she finally said. "Please try not to get close to me. I have to marry Arthur-"

"I know." Kukai said as his grip got tighter. "Just let me have you for now."

**-…-**

**I'm done! Okay guys, before I go, I need to tell you that I need some MALE oc's…**


	5. Meeting The Parents!

**Meeting the Parents?**

**Is no one going to give me a male OC? Oh yes, and because of something my friend told me, I'll be changing Hiroki's name to Arthur… And just for the record… IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE KUKAI AND AKEMI FIRST MET**

**-One Week Later-**

"My parents are coming…?" Akemi said unenthusiastically. She and Anthony were having tea in the garden as the cherry blossoms were finally falling down.

Anthony nodded. "They'll be here the day after tomorrow actually." He said taking a sip.

Akemi furrowed her eyebrows. "You invited them here didn't you?" she asked sadly.

Anthony shook his head. "Actually…" he said biting his lip. "Arthur invited them to come with him."

Akemi jaw dropped. "A-Arthur's coming here in two days?" she asked shocked.

"Didn't I give you his letter?" Anthony asked clueless.

Akemi shook her head frantically. "Anthony, Arthur and my parents can't come! …Not with Kukai here…"

**-…-**

"Akemi-chan, how are you?" Hinata said catching up Akemi on their way to school.

"Ah, Hinata-san, I'm fine." She said trying to look normal, though anyone could tell that she was gloomier.

Hinata sighed. "Akemi-chan did something happen between you and Kukai; you haven't talked to each other for about a week?" she asked worriedly.

"…It's better if we stay this way." Akemi said just before walking away.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "Akemi-chan… t-this doesn't mean that you and Kukai aren't friends anymore, does it?" she asked.

Akemi stopped in her tracks. "I… I don't really know anymore."

Hinata was about to go after Akemi when she felt something pull her back, and found herself face to face with Anthony. "It may be best not to bother Akemi right now." He said sternly.

Hinata saddened. "Anthony," she said. "You have to tell me what's going on."

Anthony sighed. "You'll find out soon…" he said grabbing Hinata's hand and beginning to walk towards the school.

**-…-**

"Sumi masen, are you Kukai-sama?" a floating character with blue hair and a kendo sword on his back said going up to Kukai.

Kukai was sitting in his math class, blankly staring out the window. "You, you're Anthony's chara aren't you?" he asked becoming alert.

The chara bowed. "My name is Honneur, master has requested that he speak with you after school today." He said calmly. "He has also requested that you bring Daichi."

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're Anthony's chara?" he said questioning his graceful and calm aura.

Honneur chuckled quietly. "My, my, has master been troubling you, gomenesai." He said bowing again.

Kukai smiled widely as the last bell of the day rang. "May we go there together sir?" he asked as Daichi came in through the window.

Honneur nodded smoothly. "I'm sure master will be pleased."

**-…-**

Kukai stood in front of Akemi's house, taking a deep breath. "Do I really have to go today?" he said reluctantly.

"Are you scared of Akemi's house, Kukai?" Daichi asked curiously.

Kukai sighed, opening the door. "No, it's just that…"

"Kukai-kun, I'm glad you could come to visit!" Anthony said running up to the entrance when he saw Kukai.

Kukai smiled nervously. "Oh, hey Anthony." He tried to say calmly.

"I need you to cook for me!" Anthony said desperately as he and Kukai began to walk in to the building.

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "You brought me here to cook?" he asked sweat dropping.

"Well," Anthony said twiddling his fingers. "I heard that you were making the top grades in home ec, and I kinda can't cook."

Kukai shook his head. "Err… okay?" he said.

Anthony pushed Kukai into the kitchen. "Great, have fun!" he said locking the door behind him.

Kukai was confused at first, until he found himself face to face with Akemi.

"Is this really alright?" Anthony asked Hinata, the two were outside of the kitchen.

Hinata gave a thumbs up. "Don't be such a worry wart, dude!" she said happily.

Anthony sighed. "What if things just get worse between them?" he asked worriedly.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Just trust me, they'll be fine." He said.

**-In the Awkward Area-**

"…S-Souma-kun…" Akemi said quietly.

Kukai's face expression saddened. "Hi Akemi…" he said.

~silence~

"Akemi, why have you been avoiding me?" Kukai finally said.

Akemi bit her lip. "Souma-kun… sorry, I've been avoiding you because-"

"Hey Akemi," Kukai asked off topic. "Why are you all dressed up?"

In fact, Akemi was wearing a red dress with white polka-dots dress and a black ribbon that reached down to her mid thigh. On her arms were long black gloves, and her legs were covered in black tights. She was also wearing silver heels, and the red ribbon that she always had in her hair. The hair itself was less curly, like it had been attempted to be straightened, but only straightened half way.

"My parents… are coming over…" she said scratching the back of her head nervously.

Kukai furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why are you cooking, don't you have private chefs or something?" he asked.

Akemi was slightly confused at why Kukai was acting normal all of a sudden. "I can't cook," she said calmly. "The dinner was already finished, but Hinata told me that I had to come here."

Kukai sweat dropped. "I knew she was behind this…" he said frowning.

"Demo, Souma-kun, weren't you mad at me?" Akemi asked confused.

Kukai chuckled. "Akemi calm down." He said pulling Akemi close to him, much to her surprise. "There's no way I could be that mad at you."

Akemi practically flushed though she couldn't look away from Kukai. She found herself leaning into him, and was surprised to see he was doing the same. They were only a few inches away when Akemi thought about pulling away, though decided against it.

"Souma-kun, I-"

Something jerked Akemi back. "Hey Akemi, nice to see you again." A blonde haired boy that Kukai recognized said desperately trying his best to look happy though he had clenched fist.

"Arthur," Akemi said surprised and a little disappointed. "I see you're finally here."

Arthur nodded. "Who's he?" he asked rather eerily.

Akemi flinched. "Um, he's… one of my friends." She tried to say composedly. "His name is Kukai Souma."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Thank you for taking care of Akemi all this time, Kukai, but I can take it from here." He said sternly.

Kukai almost jaw dropped at Arthur's attitude. "Really…" he said pondering if he should say anymore.

At that moment, Akemi panicked. "Mother and father are here right, I have to go greet them!" she said running out of the room.

After that, there was a stare down between Arthur and Kukai. "What are you intending to do with my fiance?" he asked calmly.

Kukai sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked casually.

Arthur glared. "I'm not an idiot, do you think I did not see what you two were doing?" he asked intensely.

Kukai laughed nervously. "You really are stubborn aren't you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Kukai-kun," Anthony asked, running into the kitchen. "You have to get changed before you meet Akemi-chan's parents!"

Kukai got wide eyed. "Nobody told me that I had to meet them!" he yelled.

"But they told me!" Daichi said throwing a suit and a green tie in Kukai's face with incredible strength.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Sorry for being late…" Kukai said walking into the dining room and bowing.

The dinner table was incredibly tense. There was an extremely beautiful lady with white hair and blue eyes sitting next to a man with dark blue hair and purple eyes who Kukai had never seen before, they both had unreadable expressions on their faces. Akemi was looking at her food but not eating it, and flinched when she heard Kukai's voice. Anthony nervously looked around, as Arthur tried to give as little attention to anyone as possible.

The only people that seemed remotely happy were Hinata who had an explosion of taste in her mouth with every bite that she took, and Daichi and Arthur's chara Layton who were flying around the room chasing each other.

Odaijini and Honneur had worried expressions on their faces as they sat next to their masters.

Kukai blinked as he sat down, joining the awkward silence.

"Akemi," The woman who Kukai assumed to be Akemi's mother said to the girl as she shot her head up. "Is there a reason you left to Japan without telling us?" she asked.

Kukai turned his head towards Akemi's direction as Hinata stopped eating and did the same. The room was completely silent at that moment. "No reason mother…" Akemi said before anything else.

"Akemi," her dad said next. "Running away from home is unacceptable; continue this reckless nature and you will end up dead like your brother."

Kukai and Hinata widened their eyes to what they were hearing, though Anthony and Arthur seemed completely un-withered excluding their dark expressions.

"…Excuse me…" Akemi said standing up and running out of the room with Arthur following after her. Arthur clenched his teeth, cursing under his breath at Akemi's parents.

"How rude," Mrs. Berlitz said when they left. "I had assumed they had been raised well enough to ask to leave the table."

"Akemi has become more selfish since her leave, and His and Her Highness will be hearing of Arthur." Mr. Berlitz said coldly.

Hinata felt tears coming to her eyes. "Excuse me," she said to the adults at the table. "Akemi-chan is just a child… could you please not talk like that?" she asked.

Mrs. Berlitz smirked. "Hm, I assume that all commoners are this idiotic." She said smugly.

"Shut up!" Anthony suddenly yelled as he watched Hinata leave the table sadly. "The only idiotic people I see here are you two! You have no hearts, and no right to be parents!" he followed Hinata out the door, hoping to catch up with her.

Kukai gulped quietly when the table was left with Akemi's parents and himself, what's more the two were staring right at him.

Mr. Berlitz was the first to speak. "Souma-san, I believe that you've taken a liking to my daughter." He said calmly.

Kukai flinched. "H-How did you know…?" he asked quietly.

Mrs. Berlitz laughed. "You look at her like she's a trophy." She said simply.

Kukai blushed, not knowing that he was doing this. "Hn…"

**-…-**

"Hinata, wait!" Anthony yelled grabbing Hinata's hand and stopping her. "Hinata… are you alright?"

Hinata paused. "…Anthony," she said quietly. "What do you think of me?" she asked.

Anthony flushed. "W-What…?" he asked.

Hinata blushed, also realizing what she said. "N-No, not like that!" she said frantically waving her arms up and down. "…I mean, I'm not like you guys…"

Anthony sighed. "I thought you knew better than to listen to people like that." He said shaking his head.

"Look, Hinata," Anthony said patting her head. "No matter how different we are, you'll always be my friend."

Hinata hit the top of Anthony's head lightly. "Gotcha," she said happily. "You let your guard down again, told ya not to do that!"

Anthony groaned. "That again…" he mumbled under his breath. Though he still smiled, relived that Hinata was alright.

**-…-**

"Akemi, it's not like you to get so worked up over what our parents say." Arthur said wrapping his arms around the girl.

Akemi nodded sadly. "Arthur… they just, I just wish that Ikuto-ni was still here, it amazes me how I'll never be with him again." She said sighing.

Arthur smiled softly. "Akemi, remember what Ikuto taught us?" he said calmly.

Akemi nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "But for some reason, I wonder if what he said was true…"

Arthur grinned. "Of course it was true!" he said petting Akemi's head playfully. "Ikuto will always be with us, we'll always be together."

Akemi furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah…"

"About that Kukai guy," Arthur said as Akemi cringed. "You don't like him, do you?"

"… To tell the truth… I don't know…" she said uncertain.

Arthur looked down. "You know though... I'll still love you more than anyone you'll ever meet." he said with a red face.

Akemi nodded. "I know, I love you too."

Arthur nodded in response, though he felt doubt within him. _'You'll never love me like I love you...'_

**-...-**

**Yes, news flash, Arthur actually loves Akemi for who she is, not like the movies where he's fake. I just wanted to make things more complicated by making him love her, because complication is my thing :D**


	6. A Normal Day of Shopping

**A Normal Day of Shopping...**

**Wow, I got a lot of Ocs so thank you. I've been thinking that this story is a bit sappy, so I'm changing that now :) Also I know this isn't how rich people act, but it's kind of funny this way :P**

**-...-**

"Wow! I've never ridden in a limo before!" Hinata marveled at the long dark blue car standing in front of her house, her dad simply gaped. Hinata had on and orange shirt with light blue jean shorts, on her messy blonde hair was a light orange beany hat. She had on orange and white sneakers.

Akemi walked out of got out of the limo. She had on a royal blue strapless top with a bow at the chest. She was also wearing a flowy black mini skirt and had white knee high socks with silver heels. On her arms were short, white gloves, and she had a maroon ribbon in her hair. "Are you ready to go shopping, Hinata-san?"

Hinata's dad just continued to stare. "Um Hinata..." he said poking his daughter to get her attention. "What exactly do you do at school...?"

Hinata laughed at her dad's reaction. "This is the ultimately cute Akemi-chan I've told you about!" She said, practically suffocating Akemi (who somehow kept a calm face).

"I see... Akemi, are you by any chance in the Berlitz fam-"

"I want to come too!" A green eyed girl with short twin pigtails said, running out of the house and zooming off the porch to clutch a surprised Akemi's leg.

The purple eyed girl finally looked down. "And who is this?"

Hinata jabbed the girl off, with a rather threatening look on her face. "I told you to stay away, pest!" Akemi widened her eyes at the usually cheerful girls face expression.

"I don't want your total un-cuteness to flow to Akemi-chan, Nia!" The blonde haired girl yelled with fire practically flowing out of her mouth.

Nia stuck her tongue out and Hinata. "Well, it seems that she's fine, and she's known you for all this time."

Hinata's pink haired chara, Suki noticed the black orb barrette in Hinata's hair and turned to the dark purple haired chara, Uki. "Aw, Uki could you please turn Hinata back to normal, I think you're scaring Akemi-chan a bit."

Uki rolled her eyes. "Let her be scared, that rich girl needs to grow some tough skin anyway." she had crossing her arms stubbornly.

Suki laughed nervously. "Is that so?" she said, keeping a worried smile on her face.

**-...-**

"So these are your chara, eh?" Kukai said poking Suki who in tern giggled. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue plaid button-up shirt. He had on baggy black shorts and white sneakers on. He was about to poke Uki until she glared at him. "He he... cute."

"Akemi-chan," Anthony said taking out a soda from the cooler and opening it. "Why'd you decide to take us shopping all of a sudden?" He had a long sleeved maroon shirt on along with black skinny jeans. He also wore a gray cardigan and black shoes.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. "Don't you hate that mall anyway, you always get lost." Arthur sported a red polo and dark blue jeans. On his feet were black shoes and on his head was a black fedora hat. He was also wearing glasses as opposed to his usual contacts.

Akemi blushed at the comment that Arthur made, but ignored it, she cleared her throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for having dinner with my parents and me last week..." she said almost silently.

"Wait, what?" Hinata said looking out the window, everyone giving their attention to her. "We just passed the mall."

Kukai nodded. "Are you sure you guys know where we're going.

Akemi, Anthony, and Arthur all had confused faces on. "...That's a mall?" Anthony furrowed his eyebrows.

"...I... thought that was a gym." Arthur said looking upon the (actually larger than average) mall. "It's so small..."

Kukai and Hinata looked at them weirdly.

"Rich people..." Kukai mumbled under his breath.

**-...-**

"So we'll split up," Akemi said, getting the groups attention. "I'll give everyone a credit card and I'll go with Hinata, while all of you boys go together." she said handing everyone their credit cards.

"Hey! Why does Hinata always get to go where ever you go?" Kukai yelled.

Arthur dragged Kukai away. "So yeah, see you later Akemi." he said rolling his eyes.

Anthony followed close behind the two, keeping his distance. "Well, bye then ladies." he said smiling and waving them off.

"So what should we do now Akemi-chan?" Hinata said just after waving to Anthony.

Akemi shrugged. "How about we go to a cake shop for a while?" she asked calmly.

Hinata's eyes suddenly sparked up. "They have those here?"

Akemi sweat dropped. "Ano... don't they have those in any typical mall?" she asked, scratching the back of her head.

Hinata shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I hate shopping by myself. I've never had someone to do this with."

Akemi slightly parted her lips in surprise. "Hinata... how exactly was life like in America?"

Akemi became even more shocked when she saw Hinata's expression sadden. "Well that's the past... in the future we get cake!" she said grabbing Akemi's hand and running to the tea house.

"My, my, Hinata you seem very excited to have tea." Akemi said, trying to keep up with the ecstatic blonde.

Hinata came to a full stop once they reached the building. "Are you kidding me? I've wanted to have a tea party since I landed in this place!" she said.

"People actually find those fun?" Akemi asked confused as she walked in behind Hinata.

The store had pink walls with white polka dots on it. The large store also had small circular, white tables in the middle and pink booths at the side. There was a separate door leading to the kitchen. The place was packed, though it got quiet when Akemi and Hinata walked in.

Hinata sighed. "You must go to a bunch of them since you're so rich and popular Akemi-chan." she pouted.

"You're popular too, Hinata-san!" Akemi said frantically. "There really aren't many blonde people here. And you get a lot of love letters everyday."

"Are you kidding me?" Hinata found a table and sat down. "Actually maybe you're right. So which cake are you getting?"

_'Why do I feel like she rushed this to get cake?'_

Akemi sweat dropped. "Maybe the strawberry tart." she said, grazing over the menu.

"What?"

Akemi brought down her menu to meet the face of an unhappy Hinata. "Akemi-chan, you have to get the bitter chocolate cake!" she said puffing her cheeks out.

Akemi furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked confusedly.

Hinata looked determined. "Because, you're suppose to be proper and not like sweet things."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "But it's Anthony who doesn't like sweet things, besides strawberries are my favorite foo-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Hinata covered her ears. "You are having the bitter chocolate cake."

Akemi sweat dropped. "Sure Hinata..." she mumbled.

**-...-**

"Why am I with you guys?" Kukai asked complained after they stopped at a few stores.

Anthony smiled happily at the auburn haired boy. "Arthur and I wanted to talk to you." he said with his innocent look.

Kukai flinched after looking at Arthur who was practically glaring at him. "You like Akemi, don't you?" he grumbled.

Anthony still kept on his smile. "There's no use lying, we already know the truth." he chuckled, though he had a dark aura around him (one much worse than Arthur's).

Kukai sweat dropped. _'Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?' _

"Souma," Arthur looked at Kukai with not much of a glare, but more of a desperate look. "Akemi likes you..." he mumbled. "Just please... don't return her feelings."

Arthur walked away slowly, leaving Anthony and Kukai alone. "I'm going to look at jewelry..."

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Arthur with dismay/

"Kukai-kun," Anthony smiled worriedly. "You see, Akemi-chan is really all that Arthur has."

_**~Flashback Arthur's P.O.V~**_

What is a sibling really? I continued to stare out into space as I sat through my older brothers' twin birthday party. They're finally 18 now and decided to rule the throne together.

I might as well have never been born. Our country loves them and there's really no need for me to be here. I mean come on, we're 14 years apart! I'm pretty sure half of the people in this country don't know I exists.

So here I am sitting here by myself... again.

"Hey you!"

I looked up and saw a three year old girl with very short white hair, staring at me.

She was probably Akemi Berlitz, if it wasn't for her older brother she would be the first in line to inherit the Berlitz company. Behind her was a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes, he was four like I was (most likely a couple months older). Anthony Orleans, the first in line to be ruler of France. I guess I would have to admit... these two were at a higher rank than me.

Yes, this world I live in is all about rank. The higher up you are, the better you'll be treated. It's as simple as that.

"Hello, Earth to Arthur!" Akemi yelled, bringing me back to reality.

"You know my name?"

Akemi looked at me as though I were stupid. "Of course I do silly!" she said, giving me a huge grin.

I paused and stared at her for a while, to tell the truth... she was cute.

"You know," Akemi said sighing at me. "You loose it a lot, even more than Anthony here." she pointed to Anthony.

Anthony's face turned red. "I-I don't loose it, Akemi-chan!"

These two... were clearly idiots.

"So then," Akemi said, patting Anthony on the head (who looked like he was about to cry). She held her free hand out to me.

"Why don't you stop moping here by yourself and come play with us?"

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Akemi is really all both of us have." Anthony said calmly, he smiled at Kukai. "My mother is dead... Akemi is kind of like her."

Kukai sat there speechless for a long time. "I couldn't tell." he mumbled. "He always acts so happy..."

"That's because," Anthony chuckled. "Akemi taught me how to smile."

"Anthony-chan, Kukai-kun!" Anthony and Kukai looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Hinata practically dragging Akemi towards them.

"Where's Arthur?" Hinata asked when she and Akemi reached them.

Anthony looked around, panicking when he realized that Arthur wasn'tthere**.**"Oh my gosh,Akemi-chan gomen!Je suis vraiment desole!I forgot Akemi-chan, please don'tbe mad at me!" he yelled, flailing hisarms.

Everyone sweat dropped at him. "Calm down Anthony," Kukai held in a chuckle. "He said he was going to the jewelry store."

**-...-**

"Geez..." Arthur grazed over the jewelry, looking for an amethyst accessory. "I wish Akemi would just talk more and tell me what she wants." he mumbled to his chara.

Layton pushed up his large circular glasses back up his face. "I believe it was a good idea to choose her birthstone though, prince." he said sincerely, making himself comfortable on Arthur's shoulder.

"Um, excuse me."

Arthur turned around and found himself face to face with a pink haired girl. "I kind of think I'm lost." she said, looking like it was killing her to regret it. "I was looking for the music festival."

Arthur crossed his arms, thinking of an explanation. "Could you mean the music festival at the other mall?" he asked quietly.

The girl face palmed, groaning to herself. "Darn..." she mumbled under her breath then proceeded to walk away.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and grabbed her arm, the girl widened her eyes and flinched. Arthur noticed this and let go of her arm.

"D-Don't touch me..." The girl said backing away. "Please... don't touch me."

Arthur sweat dropped. "Excuse me."

"Madison!" Amu ran towards Arthur and the hazel eyed girl who was apparently Madison. "Did you find out where it was?"

Instead of answering, Madison cowered behind Amu, obviously trying to avoid Arthur.

Amu looked from Madison, to Arthur and also backed away from the dirty blonde. "Y-You're not a kidnapper, are you...?" she asked timidly.

Arthur was completely insulted, he held in a glare.

"I will have you know!" Layton flew up to the girls. "You are in the presence of the prince of England, you should be bowing right now!"

Amu widened her eyes at the black haired chara. "He has a guardian character." she said.

"So he does desu." A blonde haired chara in a green dress flew up to Layton and pinched his cheeks.

Amu looked around. "Where are Ran and Miku, Su?" she asked suspiciously.

Su smiled happily. "Lost."

"What?" Amu screamed at Su, who then covered her ears along with Arthur (though Madison looked like she could stand it). "We have to go find them!" Amu began running, and Su followed happily behind her.

Madison and Arthur watched them run off. "So you're a prince, then?" the girl asked.

Arthur sighed. "Of course."

Madison looked the boy up and down, then slowly followed after Amu. "I hope we're in the same class." she mumbled, though he didn't hear her.

"He was cute, huh?" A mini me chara of Madison, smirked at the pink haired girl.

Madison blushed slightly. "...Shut up Steph..." she finally said.

Arthur ran his hand through his flaxen hair. "What the heck was that about...?" he mumbled.

"Arthur-kun!"

Arthur braced himself, but sighed in relief when he realized that it was Hinata who called him.

"There you are!" The blonde girl happily said. She paused and looked around. "What are you doing...?"

"Looking for jewelry for Akemi."

Hinata smirked and Arthur, who just looked at her in confusion. "You know Arthur, you may seem tough, but you're actually very tsundere aren't you?" she teased.

Arthur flushed at her comment. "Me? Tsundere?" he laughed. "Please, who do you think I am?"

Hinata giggled. "Good thing you're not an actor." she laughed.

Arthur looked away in embarrassment. "Say whatever you want..."

Hinata smiled softly. "So, I bet you're looking for amethyst right?" she said grinning.

"How did you know?"

"So tsundere."

"Shut up..."

**-Next Day: School-**

"What is up with all the new students this year..." A blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes sighed to Kukai as they waited for their usually punctual teacher to get in the classroom.

The green eyed boy chuckled. "Lighten up, will ya Colin?" he asked happily.

Colin looked at Kukai for a long time. "You've become soft since that Akemi girl got here, Kukai-kun." he finally said.

Kukai blushed slightly, rolling his eyes. "I don't think so." he mumbled.

"Love does that to ya, eh?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow at Colin.

"Like a cool summer breeze, yet like a hard long winter," Colin went on as girls began to gather around him, with hearts in their eyes. "Love carries you off hoping to never let you."

All of the girls around him cheered happily while Kukai groaned to himself.

"Quiet down class!"

The teacher walked into the class with a familiar pink haired girl trailing behind him. The students scurried into their seats, curious about the girl.

"Class, this is Madison Hinamori." The teacher said, pointing to the girl. "Madison, would you please take the seat next to Arthur there."

Arthur raised an eyebrow when Madison got to him and just stared. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked out of confusion.

Madison continued to stare. "You're the kidnapper prince." she said in a very quiet voice, making Arthur jump.

"What the heck...?" The brown eyed boy said in a hushed tone, so he wouldn't attract attention.

Madison seemed to ignore him, and sat down

**-...-**

"You want me to start a guardians at the middle school?" Kukai scratched his head in confusion at Tadase.

Kukai came to visit the guardians unexpectedly, along with Akemi, only to be revealed unwanted news.

Tadase nodded. "You and Akemi have chara right? And from what I hear, there are many others there who also do."

Kukai crossed his arms, thinking things over. "Are you really sure that's a good idea, we're all in the same grade and once we graduate, there will be no one to watch over the club." he said.

"We could do it." Nadehiko retorted. "We're a year younger than you after all."

"I think we should, Souma-kun." Akemi was having tea with Yaya, Amu, and Rima. "It'll be a good opportunity to meet people."

Amu nodded in agreement. "My cousin Madison just transferred there, and she has a chara."

Kukai sighed, grabbing Akemi's hand and beginning to leave the greenhouse with her. "Alright, if I have to."

"Do you think they're dating?" Yaya asked when she knew they were out of earshot.

Nadehiko along with Tadase and Amu laughed. "I think it'd be very interesting if they did." the long haired boy said happily.

**-...-**

**So there you go! There will be a guardians at the middle school and there are lots of positions open. Tsundere *SOON- deh- reh* is someone who seems tough on the outside, but is actually very sweet (Utau for example) **

_King-** Kukai Souma **_

_Queen-** Akemi Berlitz**_

_Princess-_

_Prince-** Anthony Orleans **_

_Jack-_

_Ace-** Arthur Windsor **_

_Joker-** Hinata Tachibana**_

_Knight-_

_Lady Knight- **Madison Hinamori **_

_Prime Minister-_

_Vassal-_

_Duke-** Colin Fitz**_


	7. Recruiting Members

**Recruiting Members**

**The anonymous reviewer is starting to get on my nerves. Please, I don't need 6 reviews by one person for _every single _chapter. Anyway~ ranting aside, here are the characters:**

_King- __**Kukai Souma (green)**_

Queen- **Akemi Berlitz **_**(purple)**_

Princess- _**(pink)**_

Prince- **Anthony Orleans **_**(blue)**_

Jack- **Luis Morel **_**(red)**_

Ace- **Arthur Windsor **_**(orange)**_

Joker- **Hinata Tachibana **_**(yellow)**_

Knight- **Kane Yamda **_**(silver)**_

Lady Knight- **Madison Hinamori **_**(maroon)**_

Prime Minister- _**(gold)**_

Vassal- _**(sapphire)**_

_Duke- __**Colin Fitz (white)**_

**-...-**

"That girl..." Kane's violet eyes fluttered towards Akemi's direction. "She thinks she's so perfect." he mumbled, flipping his black hair.

"Are you staring at Akemi-chan?"

Kane jumped and slowly turned around, but put his guard down when he realized that it was Hinata who was talking to him. "Oh, it's you again."

Hinata laughed. "My, my, maybe if you were nicer, you would be noticed and Masuyo wouldn't be in danger of turning into an x-egg." she chimed.

Kane rolled his eyes and rested his head on his desk, burying his face in his arms. "Maybe if you'd shut up, I'd like you better." he mumbled.

Hinata sighed at him, and scampered off to talk to Akemi.

"That was really mean, Kane-kun." Masuyo's red hair blocked Kane's view as he started to lecture him. "You should go apologize to Hinata-chan, after all, she's sort of like your role model."

"Whatever.."

"Quiet class!"

Kane looked up as the teacher called the classes attention.

"We'll be deciding who our class representative is this semester with an election." he said. "Does anyone want to nominate themselves or anyone else?"

Masuyo smiled widely at his partner. "This is your chance, Kane." he said.

Kane was actually considering this, and was about to raise his hand, when...

"I nominate myself!" Anthony jolted himself up, in over excitement.

Nearly everyone in the class sweat dropped at him. "Anthony..." Arthur said, walking over to the boy and sitting him back down. "This is only for responsible people."

Anthony puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Not again..." he mumbled, making the whole class burst into laughter.

"I nominate Arthur." Madison said quietly, as she raised her hand.

"I nominate Akemi!" Kukai said happily as he got up from his seat.

The teacher nodded, writing down their names on the board. "Good choices." he said calmly. "Anymore?"

He turned back to the children, and when no one talked, he shrugged. "I guess we'll dismiss for lunch then."

**-...-**

"Why did you nominate me?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl next to him in the bustling lunch room.

Madison looked away from him, a blush appearing over her features. She was about to say something and looked up at Arthur, who was staring at her curiously. She looked back down. "Well... I was hoping that it would take you off the track of a kidnapper."

Arthur looked socked, and twitched, but didn't say anything. "Okay then," he said clearing his throat. "Anyway, I'm going to drop out. I have no intention of competing with my fiance in anything."

"Fiance?"

"Mochiron!" Anthony said, popping out of nowhere. "Arthur and Akemi are engaged, after all."

Madison looked down in slight disappointment. "Oh." she mumbled quietly.

Madison was brought back to reality when someone tapped her head. Kukai looked down at her with his signature grin. "You spaced out there." he said, handing her a letter.

When Madison looked up she realized that she wasn't the only one with a letter, everyone at their table was holding one.

"Nande?" Everyone directed their attention to Colin. "What's a guardian, Kukai?"

Kukai chuckled at everyone's confused expressions. "The guardians are sort of a student council for the school. But our real job," he said in a hushed tone. "Is to purify any x-eggs that we see."

"Ah kimochi, ne?" Anthony said in a nostalgic tone. "I remember how it was to be so young."

"To be young and free," Colin started. "What a wonderful time, as only the wind guides us towards our path. We become merely blowing leaves in the untamed sun." he chimed.

As if on cue, all of the girls in the cafeteria began clapping, some even chanting Colin's name, and others throwing roses.

Kukai sweat dropped, as Akemi tried to calm Hinata's extremely loud clapping, down. "Aren't we getting a bit off track here?" he mumbled, scratching his head.

"Anyway..." Kukai said when the cheering toned down. "At the soccer game tonight, I want you all to try and recruit members. Anyone who has a chara, and goes to our school, is welcome."

**-After School, Soccer Game-**

Akemi stared contently at the boys playing soccer in front of her. As she was watching she seemed almost calm and serene. For some reason though, she kept hearing a voice.

"A-ke-mi."

Akemi snapped back to her senses. She looked up and saw Kukai in front of her, practically covered in sweat.

"Do you always space out this much?" The auburn haired boy asked her, with a smile.

Akemi didn't have time to answer, when a spiky brown haired boy, with the same soccer uniform as Kukai approached them.

"Ano... S-Souma-kun..." he muttered, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with Akemi. "They're switching you back in, so um... you have to get back to the field."

Kukai nodded. "This is Luis." he said, introducing the uneasy hazel eyed teen to Akemi. "He'll be joining us in the guardians."

Luis bowed quickly and ran back to the field. Kukai and Akemi were confused by this, but Kukai shrugged, and left along with him.

As they left, Akemi couldn't help but notice a boy that she had seen often, who was sitting on the bench. He appeared to be talking to... a guardian character.

Akemi stood up, and made her way towards the black haired boy.

"Akemi."

Akemi turned around and saw Arthur in a soccer uniform like Kukai and Luis. "Aren't you suppose to be looking for members?" he asked crossing his arms in slight disappointment.

"What about him?" Akemi pointed to the boy on the bench.

Arthur looked in slight dismay. "Oh, you mean Kane..." he mumbled. "He doesn't really talk to anyone, and for some reason, coach never puts him in the game."

"Arthur, come on, your back in the game!" Arthur seemed to have reacted quickly, and ran off to the field when he heard this.

"You can ask him if you want!" he yelled, running off.

Akemi shrugged and continued towards the purple eyed boy. "Excuse me," she said, apparently snapping him out of something.

Akemi almost backed away when Kane glared at her. "Um, am I bothering you?" she asked sincerely, and crossed her arms when the boy didn't answer.

"You're being a bit rude, Kane." A red headed guardian character with a white shirt and black slacks, said punching Kane's cheek softly.

Kane glared at him. "What's it to you, Masuyo." he said harshly.

"Akemi-chan, I haven't seen any new chara yet." Odaijini floated up to Akemi, when she saw Masuyo her eyes glittered. "Chara spotted, Akemi-chan!" she said, grabbing Masuyo's hands and spinning around in a circle, non stop with him.

Akemi abruptly jabbed Odaijini away, and bowed apologetically. "I'm very sorry." she said, making Odaijini bow along with her.

Kane sneered, got up, and proceeded to walk away. "Whatever..."

Akemi followed him to a nearby reserve on the school grounds. "Wait, may I please ask you something?" she asked persistently.

Kane swiftly turned around, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it tightly. "Would you leave me alone?" he seethed.

Akemi cried out in pain. "P-Please let go..." she whimpered.

Kane glared and let go of her hand. "You have no idea how easy your life is!" he began. "You waltz in here one day, and suddenly your the most popular girl in our school. You don't know how hard it is to have to work at it, and come up with nothing!"

"Kane!"

Kane huffed when he heard Hinata's voice. "Leave Akemi alone, she didn't do anything to you."

Kane left without even looking Hinata in the face.

**-...-**

"Hey, hey, everyone!" Anthony called everyone's attention the the newly build green house that would serve as the guardian base. "Let's all go to Paris!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the boy. "But, your highness," Luis said almost silently. "It's the middle of February..."

Anthony smiled wholeheartedly. "Exactly!" he cheered. "We'll go for Akemi-chan's birthday!"

Everyone looked over at Akemi, who was helping Hinata try on her new yellow plaid cape. "Oh yeah, my birthday's in three days, isn't it..." she mumbled.

Everyone widened their eyes in disbelief. "You're birthday's in three days, and you didn't say anything Akemi-chan?" Hinata cried.

Akemi shrugged. "Well, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Excuse moi!" Anthony crossed his arms. "It's a very big deal!"

"How could you say something like that Akemi-chan?" Hinata said, flailing her arms stubbornly.

Arthur nodded. "Actually, I think it's a pretty good idea." Arthur said, finally fitting on his orange striped cape.

Akemi sighed, as Madison nodded in agreement. "I've always wanted to visit France." she said, fiddling with her maroon cape.

"Ah, the city of love." Colin said nostalgically. Kukai put tape over his mouth, before he could say anymore.

At the moment, Akemi seemed to be the only person against this idea. "But we still need five more members, maybe we should recruit some more people before we take any trips." she said, trying to convince everyone.

Hinata giggled evilly. "What do you mean, we only have four spots left."

Akemi looked at Hinata in confusion. "I'm sure I counted right Hinata-san..." she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, but that's where you're wrong." The blonde patted Akemi on the head. "Kane will be here in a matter of minutes."

After that, Kane walked into the green house, silver cape and all. He glared at Akemi, no one but Luis, and Akemi herself noticed this though.

"Well, that was quick." Hinata said, scampering over to the older boy. "This is Kane, everybody!"

"It's that dude!" Kukai said pointing to Kane.

Arthur gave him a wave, and followed Kukai over to him. "You really are rude, you know." he grumbled.

"How are ya, Kane." Kukai said giving the boy a pat on the back. Kane simply crossed his arms and looked away, though he was smiling slightly.

"Does this mean we get to go back to le chateau?" Anthony had hopeful eyes and his signature innocent look.

Hinata nodded happily. "Of course it does!"

Anthony grinned. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, then!"

"Tomorrow?"

**-...-**

Luis walked into his house, with a deep sigh. "I'm home..." he said exhausted.

An older boy with similar features ran up to Luis. "Hey buddy, your home late."

Luis dumped his shoes behind him and proceeded to the kitchen to get a snack. "Well, Anthony said that we should all-"

"Wait, Anthony?" Gabriel said, following after his little brother. "You mean the prince of France, Anthony?"

Luis nodded.

"No fair!" Gabriel shook his brother frantically. "As soon as we leave France, you immediately get to meat his highness?" he yelled.

Luis sweat dropped. "Well, I don't talk to him much, because he's always with Akemi-"

"Akemi?" Gabriel stuttered, shaking his younger sibling harder. "Where was I when you met Akemi?"

When Gabriel put him down, Luis desperately tried to tame his spiky locks. "Um, yeah... so anyway, Anthony said that we should all go back to Paris, so tell mom I'm leaving tomorrow..."

Gabriel's mind seemed to be blown away by what Luis just told him, so he was speechless. Luis shook his head and walked past his older brother, meeting his chara, Hiroko, half-way up the stairs.

"Do I get to go, Luis?" he asked excitedly, his brown hair in frizzles.

Luis nodded. "Yeah, as long as you keep my secret." he muttered.

Hiroko put his hand on his chest, as if he was pledging. "Okay, I will not tell anyone of your crush on Akemi." he chimed.

Luis flushed. "W-What? I do not have a crush on her... it's merely admiration."

Hiroko laughed. "Yeah, that too."

**-...-**

Hinata impatiently tapped her foot at the entrance of the airport. "Where the heck is Anthony?" she complained.

Everyone (excluding Anthony) had already arrived, and were waiting for the dark blue haired boy.

Akemi desperately tried to calm her blue eyed friend down. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Hinata-san, just be a bit more patient." she said quietly.

At that moment, Anthony stepped out of a limo. "Pardon moi," he said sweat dropping at all his friends' deathly expressions (mostly Hinata's). "But I couldn't decided what to wear."

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Hinata said, grabbing the boy around his neck, and shaking him.

Arthur sighed and took Hinata's hands off. "Calm down will you?"

"Shut up, pee hair!"

Arthur twitched. "What the heck! That's what I should be calling you!" he yelled to the girl.

The rest of the character bearers face palmed at the two. Madison found herself laughing, she really had attracted some odd friends.

**-...-**

**Oh yeah! Everyone's heading to France. The next couple of chapters may make you cry... just kidding! Anyway, see you until next time :D**


	8. She Taught Me How to Smile

**She Taught Me How to Smile**

_King- _**Kukai Souma**_** (green)**_

Queen- **Akemi Berlitz **_**(purple)**_

Princess- _**(pink)**_

Prince- **Anthony Orleans **_**(blue)**_

Jack- **Luis Morel **_**(red)**_

Ace- **Arthur Windsor **_**(orange)**_

Joker- **Hinata Tachibana **_**(yellow)**_

Knight- **Kane Yamda **_**(silver)**_

Lady Knight- **Madison Hinamori **_**(maroon)**_

Prime Minister- _**(gold)**_

Vassal- **Yui Rion **_**(sapphire)**_

_Duke- _**Colin Fitz**_** (white)**_

**-...-**

"Home, sweet, home!" Anthony smiled happily at the royal palace.

All but Arthur and Akemi marveled at the amazingly large building.

"This place is like, mega-spectacularly-ultra big!" Hinata suddenly yelled, breaking the silence.

Anthony looked moderately surprised at their reactions. "Well, what do you expect?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "This is le chateau after all!"

"Y-Your highness!"

Anthony suddenly got an uneasy look on his face. He turned slightly towards the gate of the castle, and jumped when he saw a platinum haired boy with hazel eyes, staring hopefully at him. He laughed nervously. "Um... h-hello Francis..."

"You're in major trouble, your highness!" Francis shoved the gates open, and began punching Anthony in the head, tough it didn't seem to have much of an affect. "The country went into a panic after you went missing, you know you can't just leave without permission!"

Anthony covered his ears in dismay. "Uh, I'm sorry okay..." he muttered. "I'll never do it again."

"That's the eighth time you've said that!"

"What the heck is going on?" Kukai yelled what everyone else had been thinking.

For the first time, Francis noticed that there was a large group of children with Anthony. "Um... well, his highness has a habit of running away when he feels like doing so." he narrowed his eyes at him.

Anthony patted Francis on the back. "Come on, you're 12 Francis, act like a kid more." he chimed.

Francis glared at his prince. "Do you expect me to not be worried? I'm your man servant, if anything happens to _you_, _I'll _be the one who gets into trouble!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Anthony, who gave a sheepish grin.

**-...-**

"So you ran away from home... for the eighth time." Colin sighed at Anthony as the group of friends and their chara walked through one of the long hallways in the castle.

Anthony shrugged. "You have no idea how boring life got after Akemi-chan left!" he said grabbing Akemi's hand. "She's my girl." he embraced her in a hug.

Hinata giggled when she saw Kukai and Arthur glaring at Anthony.

Luis sweat dropped. "Does this guy have a death wish?" he whispered, which Hinata caught wind of.

A beautiful woman with curly blonde hair, and green eyes then walked by the group. She was in an elegant pink dress, and was wearing ridiculously gorgeous jewels. As she walked by, Francis, Anthony, Akemi, Luis, and Arthur bowed, signaling for everyone to do the same.

"Wow," Madison said softly. "Utsukushii."

"That's the queen." Arthur said.

Kane looked slightly surprised. "That's Anthony's mother? But she doesn't look anything like him."

Anthony widened his eyes, memories filling his mind, but he covered it up with a smile. "Come on, let's go see the king!" He said, grabbing Hinata's hand (for some reason, leaving everyone else).

Kukai sweat dropped. "He left us."

"I know!" Francis said excitedly, obviously trying to cover something up. "Let's explore the castle!"

**-...-**

"Papa!" Anthony practically dragged Hinata into the document office. They came face to face with a man who had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

The man looked up, and had a look of shock on his face. "Y-You're not dead!" the man said, running to Anthony and engulfing him in a hug. Hinata widened her eyes at how carefree the man was.

"You expected me to be dead, papa!" Anthony said, also widening his eyes at his father.

The king scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know..." he mumbled, just before looking at Hinata.

"And who may this be?" Anthony's dad asked, going into serious mode.

Anthony gave him a wide grin. "This is one of the friends I made in Japan, papa." he said, putting his shoulder around Hinata in a buddy way.

The king laughed. "Ooh, a girlfriend I see." he said elbowing Anthony playfully.

Anthony flushed, as Hinata looked shocked. "P-Papa, what are you saying?" he stuttered.

"I-I'm no princess!" Hinata yelled, flailing her arms.

"Anthony."

The three looked back, to see the queen, crossing her arms, not looking very happy. "I need to talk to your father, so you and your friend need to leave."

Anthony's expression suddenly turned serious. He bowed, grabbed Hinata's hand, and left the room with her.

As he closed the door, the blue eyed boy sighed deeply. "I apologize for her highness, she's kind of a buzz kill, isn't she?" he said nonchalantly.

Hinata didn't respond. "Neither of them look like you." she said, making Anthony jump. "I thought maybe your dad would look like you, but he doesn't either..."

Anthony put on a fake smile. "Oh yeah! Papa says I look like my mom all the time!" he chimed.

"But you don't."

Anthony bit his lip. "The queen isn't my mother, Hinata-chan..." he mumbled. "My mother is dead... she was murdered."

Hinata widened her eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

Anthony grinned at her. "It's okay, I'm okay now, it's been ten years after all."

"But," Hinata began. "What was your mother like?"

Anthony's face soon filled with nostalgia. "My mother... originally my mom wasn't the queen." he frowned.

"Let me tell you a fairy tale!" he held Hinata's hand, and began running in a random direction.

"There once was a princess," he began. "Who married a king, she soon became a queen. But that queen had a best friend, she was a man servant who fell in love with the king. They had an affair behind the queens back, and unfortunately, the servant found out she would have a baby soon. When the queen found out, she was angry, and forced the servant to give up her baby, knowing who the father was. But the servant didn't want to give up her baby, and soon the child was born, the next heir to the country's throne. The queen knew this and vowed to have a child of her own, but one day the queen found that she couldn't have any children of her own."

Anthony paused, taking a deep breath before beginning again. "In all her rage, the queen killed the servant, and tried to kill the child too. But somehow the child got away, the child never told anyone about the queens doings though.

Once Anthony and Hinata reached a bridge, Anthony stopped, and leaned on the wooden railing, looking down at the small river.

"You know the servant and her child," he said, not looking up. "We used to come here all the time."

When Anthony finally looked up, it was apparent that he had tears running down his face, he still managed a smile though. "Well..." he muttered. "That's just something I used to put myself to sleep."

"Anthony," Hinata whispered. "Why do you act so happy all the time?" she suddenly found herself yelling.

Anthony was taken back by Hinata's sudden change of character. "Akemi..." he whispered. "She taught me what it was like to be happy again." he grinned. "That's why... that's why I love her."

**-...-**

"And where have you two been?" Luis raised an eyebrow when Hinata and Anthony came back.

Anthony gave everyone a huge smile. "I was making myself a new girlfriend." he said, hugging Akemi and Hinata together. "Now I have two, and you have none!" He looked at Madison (who flinched) before engulfing her in a group hug as well.

Anthony looked back at the boys and gave them a sleazy grin.

"I'm beginning to understand, just what that boy is like." Luis had on a mad mark, along with all the other males.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Arthur grabbed Anthony's ear, and began pulling him away from the girls.

"Ow! Ow! You're such a meanie!"

Kane sweat dropped. "What the heck is wrong with him?" he mumbled.

"There are some odd people here, aren't there?" Kane turned to see that it was Kukai that was talking to him.

The boy simply huffed, at left him.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Colin crossed his arms, sighing at the raven haired boy.

Kukai narrowed his eyes at Colin. "I ask myself that question everyday." he said, though Colin didn't catch the insult.

**-...-**

"S-Souma-kun, where are you taking me?" Akemi struggled to keep up with Kukai, as he dragged her to who knows where.

They simply wandered the streets of Paris, Kukai only, knowing their destination.

"Souma-kun!"

Kukai suddenly came to a halt when he reached a small soccer field. He looked down at Akemi, and grinned at her. "Play soccer with me."

Akemi looked down at the field, then back at Kukai. "...S-Sure..." she said with a little doubt in her voice.

Kukai seemed to be surprised by what she said. "Are you serious?"

Akemi nodded.

Kukai shoved a ball in Akemi's hands and ran down to the field. It wasn't a regular soccer ball, it had spirals on it instead of regular pentagons. For some reason to her though, it seemed familiar.

"Akemi! You coming?" Kukai woke Akemi up from her daze as she carefully walked unto the middle of the field.

Kukai smirked at the girl in front of him. "I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you're a girl." he said confidently.

Akemi didn't respond. She swept past Kukai with the ball between her feet, and shot it into the goal.

Akemi then smirked at the auburn haired boy. "You gotta be more alert Kukai!"

Kukai, Daichi, and Odaijini all widened there eyes. "D-Did you see that Kukai!" Daichi stuttered.

"Ake-chan smiled!" Odaijini flailed her arms in amazement.

Upon realizing what she did, Akemi flushed and covered her mouth. "U-Um... Souma-kun, I-"

"Akemi has finally loosened up I see!" Kukai said happily, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Kukai?"

Kukai paused and simply widened his eyes at the person he saw. "Utau?"

**-...-**

"So what are you doing in Paris, Utau?"

Akemi continued to gently nibble on her Crepes Suzette only half listening to Kukai and Utau's conversation.

"I'm debuting here soon." Utau said, in her usual stoic voice. "But why are you here?"

Kukai looked back at Akemi and Odaijini (who was having trouble holding a cut banana piece until Daichi helped her), then back at Utau. "It's a _long _story."

Odaijini accidentally bumped into Akemi making her drop her crepe on the floor. Akemi sighed deeply, and nearly glared at her red headed chara, but got a napkin and proceeded to throw her lost dessert away.

As she dropped it in the nearby trash can, she almost fell back at what Utau said (when she thought Akemi couldn't hear).

"I like you."

Akemi hid behind a tree, hoping to hear more of their conversation. Kukai seemed just as surprised (if not more) as Akemi was.

He sat there for a while not saying anything, he finally spoke. "Utau..." he mumbled. "I-"

"Akemi, what are you doing?" Akemi jumped, and slowly turned to the direction the voice came from.

There Colin stood, looking very disappointed at the girl next to him.

Akemi looked around nervously, and gave Colin an innocent look, he flinched.

"Well..." the girl started off.

Colin started walking away to avoid her, though she followed him.

"Do you know someone named Utau?"

At those words, Colin hauled. "Where did you hear her name?" he turned around and held Akemi by her shoulders, a desperate look on his face.

Akemi looked down. "She debuting in Paris..." she mumbled.

Colin furrowed his eyebrows, continuing to walk again. "Utau is Kukai's ex girlfriend."

Akemi was taken back by what she heard, but remained silent.

"But she broke up with him about 5 months before you came. I think Kukai still has feelings for her, but honestly, what are the chances of them meeting again."

Akemi crossed her arms. "Yeah..."

**-...-**

**Yeah, what are the chances? Alright, so I've decided that France isn't enough. Next time (actually it'll be a while) we'll be taking a trip around the world! Oh yeah, sekai adventure! Next time will be the culture festival to tell the truth :)**


End file.
